Matchmaker Forager
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Fred Bugg is one many might think of as he strange, an oddball, a freak. But one thing no one thought him to be was a matchmaker, not even himself. But he comes upon this role when dealing with his two friends, Brion Markov and Violet Harper.


Summary: Fred Bugg is one many might think of as he strange, an oddball, a freak. But one thing no one thought him to be was a matchmaker, not even himself. But he comes upon this role when dealing with his two friends, Brion Markov and Violet Harper.

'-'

AN: As I was going through Young Justice I saw something about a matchmaker fanfiction and it sparked this idea. I honestly feel like low key Forager is rooting for Brion and Violet to be together, only true evidence I have is that he knew Violet would cheer Brion up in episode 11. Plus the idea of my favorite bug being a matchmaker to one of my favorite ships in a show I absolutely love is a truly wondrous idea to me. This is one of the contenders for which multichapter Briolet story I plan on doing, this one just recently thought of. There is a poll on my profile for you all to vote on which you like more and wish for me to do on . I will post the first chapters of the other stories as I finish them, and most likely from there decide which i will pursue based on the feedback from you all. The polls will be opened for a while, I will work on the most popular one first, and once finished with it I will work on the next one with the highest vote or comments and so on and so forth. Without further ado, on with the show.

'-'

[Gotham City]

[August 27, 13:53, 2018]

Fred Bugg is a very sweet young man, rather unusual and not what one might expect but that also adds to his charm. One of his oddest quirks being him never using pronouns, referring to everyone by their names, full, first, or nickname, whichever the person prefers. Though he is rather loveable and sweet, those who aren't put off by his oddness befriending him and finding him a wonderful friend.

His first friend ever and still his friend to this day is Violet Harper, a Quraci girl he met in high school, they both started in the middle of the year and were immediately labeled outcasts, but they stuck together and have ever since. Fred was outcasted as for his odd mannerisms and childlike behaviour, Violet outcasted for just how weird she was and her lack of memories. They found friends within one another and did eventually make friends in school, but for the longest time it was just the two of them.

They both were also strays, each did get taken in by two seperate families that ironically enough are close to one another so that helped their friendship come to be. They both now are in college, sophomore year of it at Gotham university. Fred going for entomology and Violet for nursing. Over the years many have wondered with the two's close friendship if they would ever become more than friends, but that is all they are and they are both happy and comfortable with such. They both have been in a relationship or two over the years, Violet herself just recently got out of one with her long term boyfriend, David, and it didn't end well.

At the moment Fred and Violet are on the phone, Violet revealing her break up and just what happened, Fred listening attentively and comforting the best he could over the phone. He did wish he could be there for his friend in person, as he is well aware that with her and relationships, she takes them quite seriously and did care for David greatly and from what she is telling him, the break up wasn't a good one. She also preferred to talk about things face to face with people, but she is so worked up at the moment she needs to get it out and she did say her roommate is out and knew Fred wasn't busy at the moment.

Fred is just chilling in his home, which is the rv he has lived in since he was taken in, and given ownership of when going off to college. The rv on the exterior is a nice red color and it is very large. The interior a lively purplish blue color, two seats in the front for driving and a passenger, a door behind the passenger seat, a booth behind the driver seat, behind the booth is a cylinder shaped closet, across from the closet a set of bunk beds, and on the other side of the closet is another door.

Fred himself is a short, stout man with dark skin, short black hair spiked up on the top, brown eyes, a few freckles adorning his cheeks. He wore a deep red long sleeved hockey like jersey lined white and orange with a black short sleeved shirt under it, deep green cargo style pants, and black sneakers. Around his neck he wears a necklace, a blue thin crystal held around his neck with a black cord necklace.

"I should have known something was up! I mean I did but Merliah said it was just paranoia. But it wasn't! Why would David do this Forager? Why? Do you think it was my fault?" Violet asked her long term friend. Forager is a nickname he earned from their friend Merliah, she dubbed him that as the first time she met Fred he was foraging through a trash can after accidentally throwing away his phone. She continued to call him that and he did like the nickname so it stuck. Though he only let his close friends call him that, and those who did make fun of his nickname got to deal with the one who gave him it.

"Forager believes that the breakup of Violet and David was not Violet's fault. Violet said Violet's self that David cheated on Violet." Forager replied hoping it would help his friend, by judging by the heavy sigh she let out it probably didn't.

During the entirety of the summer, David has been distant and cold towards Violet. They first met when Violet started at Gotham university, he in his last year and upon graduating earned a degree in sociology. They were rather happy together and did have a good relationship during the school year for the most part, they did fight on occasions, in Fred's opinion David being the cause of them. He isn't saying that because of his friendship with Violet, their arguments were usually David mad at Violet for not spending enough time with him-usually because she was focused on school-, mad when she wanted to accidentally disturbed his studies, angry when spending too much time with her guy friends, and the most frequent argument and the one that caused the most trouble was David unhappy Violet was having them take the relationship slow. Violet has never been with anyone 'that way' and she is worried about it which is why she was cautious and didn't want to mess up the relationship, but David didn't quite understand that. He also kept pushing about her past, especially when she was young which Violet didn't remember and didn't wish to but it David always pushed,, he even wanted to take her to therapy thinking it might help her but she didn't want it. Despite all these issues they did always work it out in some way and stuck together. During the summer Violet thought things might be easier for them as school did make it harder for them in the sense of spending time together. But throughout the summer David always seemed to be busy and when they were together he always seemed distant towards her, not completely there. Just earlier that day she went to visit David and surprise him with breakfast, but when getting to his apartment found with in bed with another woman. And now she is consulting one of her best and her longest friend for comfort.

"That is true, but I should have known something was up. He was acting rather strange during the summer, I just thought he was worried about getting a job. I feel so stupid." Violet insisted, another sob escaping her.

"Violet is not stupid. Violet is one of the smartest people Forager knows, David is the stupid one for breaking Violet's heart." Forager rebutted, Violet sniffling at this..

"Thank you Forager, I am glad you were available to talk." Violet thanked.

"Forager is glad Forager was able to cheer up Violet. And with Violet's birthday tomorrow it will most certainly help in taking Violet's mind off Violet's break up." Forager suggested.

"I am not sure if I want to celebrate my birthday at all. I am not exactly in a celebration mood." Violet sadly stated, before either one could say anything more, on Violet's side a door opened and the voice of Violet's roommate Rocky could be heard distantly. "Rocky is back from shopping. I will call you later to let you know if there will still be any celebration or not."

"Forager understands, tell Rocky Forager says hi. See you later Violet." Forager said in goodbye, Violet also saying so and they both hung up.

Before Fred could do anything else, his roommate slammed open the door to the rv, stormed in and over to his bed which was the lower bunk, sitting on it upright, crossing his arms, and just staring angrily at the wall, slightly growling.

"How did Brion's call go, Brion?" Forager asked cautiously.

His roommate is Brion Markov, second prince of Markovia, he is currently studying abroad in America currently at Gotham university. He came to the country when summer began, to get a lay of the land and have some free time before they school year started. When he first came to America he didn't really have a place to stay, his plan was to stay at a hotel during his stay but as luck would have it he met Fred on his first day in the country and they hit it off, becoming good friends immediately. When they were going to go their separate ways for the night, Fred learned of how Brion didn't have a real place to stay and offered him the extra bunk the RV, which Brion did accept after some hesitation. His friends were wary of Brion as they knew nothing of him, but after they got to know him they became less wary. The only one who hasn't met Brion is Violet, somehow all summer the two managed to never cross paths, anytime Fred did set up a meeting of the two something came up and stopped it. He really wanted his new friend and oldest friend to meet, he has told each bits about one another but the two have never been properly introduced.

Brion himself is 21 years old, a year older than Fred, fair skinned with short ginger brown hair that was slightly messy with one particular strand laying in front of his forehead and sideburns down his face, deep brown eyes, slim but muscular figure that is quite lean. He is currently in a light blue t-shirt with a dark long sleeved turtleneck with a zipper on it but he has the sleeves pushed up his forearms and the zipper slightly down, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

The call Fred is referring to is the one he just had with his family. His family does check on Brion weekly, Fred has conversed with them before from accidentally walking in on a video. They are very nice people and they seem to like Fred, especially since he was kind enough to give Brion a place to stay while in America. Most calls are good ones, some not so much, like the current one and Fred had a fairly good idea why. The other night Brion got into a fight with someone that turned into a brawl. Luckily at the time their friend Merliah was with them to help break up the fight, Brion wouldn't tell them why he got into the fight and Fred was in the bathroom when it started, and came back as Merliah pulled the two apart and the one Brion fought ran away so he doesn't even know who it was. The worst part is that people filmed it and posted it online, and as Brion is a Prince of Markovia it got extra attention. His parents saw the video this morning and as expected weren't too happy about it, which is why when Fred was on his call with Violet consoling her about her break up, Brion was on the phone with his parents discussing the incident.

"Not pleasant. They said if I pull another stunt like this I will have to go back to Markovia." Brion revealed in an angry tone.

"Fred is sorry Brion might go back to Markovia if Brion punches out another random person for unknown reasons." Fred stated, though this seemed to make Brion angrier. In the young prince's mind Fred made it sound like Brion just punched out somebody just for kicks. Brion did have a good reason for doing what he did, at least he knew it was a good reason but others might not think so.

"The school year hasn't even started and I am already in trouble. Just great." Brion said with a heavy sigh. "Can we change the subject please?"

"Of course. Fred is going to a birthday party for Fred's best friend Violet tomorrow, would Brion be interested in going to Violet's birthday party with Fred? If Violet still decides to have Violet's party." Fred asked brightly, effectively changing the subject.

"Not quite in a party mood, but perhaps by tomorrow I will be. Plus I am interested in meeting Violet from all you have told me about her. Though why did you say that she might not have the party?" Brion questioned back, his interest peaked.

"Violet is not in a celebration mood, as said by Violet. Violet is going through a bad time." Fred informed, just as he finished his phone buzzed, he looked on it, and smiled while. "Fred just got a text from Merliah, Merliah says that Violet will indeed have Violet's birthday party."

"Well, misery does love company. I will go." Brion confirmed, Fred cheering happily at this, texting Merliah back at least that is what Brion assumed.

Brion has been curious about Violet, all summer long he has heard about her from Fred and the various other friends in the group. He has met them all except Violet, everyone busy at one point during the summer for some reason or another which caused a full fledge meeting between everyone in the group impossible.

The group consisted of himself-he has been officially accepted and apparently trapped for life as said by Merliah-, Fred or as he is known in the group as Forager, Victor Stone who is a longtime friend of Fred and Violet, Harper Rowl who is another longtime friend of the two founding members, Rocky West who is the roommate to Violet and joined the group when they moved to Gotham, and Merliah Moon who became apart as well when they came to Gotham, she often hangs around the girls apartment. There are also the unofficial members of the group, Goran 'Goliath' Knight who is a friend of Merliah's though she always threatens him with bodily harm it seems whenever the two are together. Jaime Reyes, neighbor to Rocky and Violet and Rocky just also happens to have a crush on Jaime. Lastly is Bart Allen, roommate of Jaime and apparently has known Violet all his life.

Everything they have told him about Violet has been extremely positive, the only negative comments that he has heard surrounding her are about her boyfriend, David Tluc. Most of those comments being from Merliah as she always has an opinion on everything, most not being positive and anything positive she says half sounds like an insult. Everything he has heard about Violet has made him interested if she as good in person as she is on paper, and what she looks like as everyone has refused to let him see pictures of her before they meet, Merliah's idea. Fred has given the most glowing recommendation of the girl, describing her as honest, kind, generous, thoughtful, down to earth, always happy and wishes happiness on others.

And tomorrow he will finally get to meet the famous Violet Harper.

'-'

"I'm back." Rocky proclaimed as she opened the door to her apartment with many grocery bags in hand, tailing behind her is Merliah who is holding one bag and also a bag of potato chips which she has opened and started digging into.

"I'm here as well!" Merliah added, Rocky shaking her head playfully at her friend.

Rocky West is 20 years old, petite and slim, average height, fair skinned with bright rose red hair reaching her shoulder blades, she has a plain pink bandana tied around her head acting as a headband, side swept bangs peeking out of it on the right side of her face while on the left she has hair tucked by her ear, turquoise blue eyes offsetting yet complimenting her hair. She is in bright pink dress, corset like top, at her waist the skirt flares and puffs out reaching to her mid-thigh, thick straps holding the dress up. Along with the grocery bags in her hands she is also holding a pair of pink flats that she had taken off upon entering the building, as shoes make her rather uncomfortable. Not only is she roommate to Violet, but she knew Violet a little before she actually came to Gotham, both having ties to people from their past. When Violet came to Gotham, the family that took Violet in called Rocky wondering if it would be too much to make sure Violet is alright, and Rocky inviting Violet to stay with her, the latter accepting. Rocky is a sweet girl who is very sweet and greatly cares about others, and nature. She is a vegetarian, and is going to Gotham Academy for botany.

Merliah is 19, turning 20 later in the year, lean and slim with an athletic build, her skin tanned, pale green eyes, and long dark brown hair to her butt that she keeps in a tight braid, the hair around her head looking puffed. She is in a white tank top, dark blue jean shorts, bright red high tops with white laces, and a dark red midriff jean jacket over her tank top. Her becoming apart of the group is a humorous story in a sense. When Rocky and Violet were moving into their apartment Merliah happened to be passing by and offered to help, the girls were wary but did accept it, Fred and Victor were helping but an extra set of hands were nice. When they had moved everything into the apartment, Merliah parked herself on the couch, put her feet up, turned on the tv Vic set up so it wouldn't be silent as they worked, spent the night and continued coming back. She is a good friend and cares about hers, but quick to anger at times and rather snarky, many of her solutions or statements raising eyebrows. She is at GU for marine biology, she stating herself water makes her feel comfortable.

As they were placing the bags of food into the kitchen, they noticed the Quraci girl on the couch and her state, she hanging up the phone.

Violet is a beautiful young lady, 19 turning 20 tomorrow, petite and a little on the short side, on of the shorter ones of the group, her skin a dark brown with her eyes being a beautiful deep brown, dark brown hair as well that tumbled on her shoulders and slightly passed them, but she kept her hair up in a violet hijab. She wears a dark purple top with a wide round collar the sleeves going to above her elbows with a belt around her waist, the shirt actually reaching past her but mostly making it seem like a dress, a dark camo green jacket over her skirt that is the same length as her top with the sleeves rolled to under her elbows, blue jean capris, and black ankle boots. What troubled her friends was that she had tears streaming down her face, puffy red eyes, stuffy nose, in short, she looked a royal mess.

"What's wrong sweetie, what happened? Are you okay?" Rocky asked immediately, dropping all the bags to the floor, hurrying over to the couch where her friend sat and sat beside her, enveloping her in a hug. Merliah gently used her foot to push the discarded bags closer into the kitchen so she could get in, set her bag and the ships down, and leaned against the island.

The apartment was very nice, in a good neighborhood in a nice building, even had a doorman and one of the buildings that you had to buzz to get in if you didn't have a key. They were on the fifth floor, the apartment a two bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and an extra little space by living room that was it's on small room, though there was no door they simply used a curtain to seperate it from the living room. The layout of the apartment is when you enter you are in the living room with the kitchen directly to your left, an island and two different floors essentially being the only thing separating the two rooms. The kitchen was a little on the small side but still spacious, just best to have no more than five people in there if cooking is in progress. On the living room side of the island there are chairs so people can sit at the island. The living room is more than triple the size of the kitchen, very large and spacious with a large couch, a large coffee table in front of it, a recliner on one side of the table and on the other a loveseat, the tv opposite of the couch and perfect for the two side seats to watch comfortably, the tv atop a dresser. The extra little room apart of the living room that they cut off occasionally with the curtain was going to have a table in it to eat at, but instead a mini couch is there that is a pullout, the room a mini guest room that most dub Merliah's room as she typically sleeps there. There is a mini hallway a fair distant behind the couch, going down the hallway will lead to on the left a closet on the side and at the end Rocky's room, opposite of the closet is the bathroom and to the right of Rocky's room is Violet's room. The apartment was very quaint and homey, the furniture very mismatched but that gave it a nice charm.

"Do I need to get my shovel?" Merliah asked as Rocky released Violet from the hug, the redhead giving the tan girl an annoyed look. "What? She might need one. Shovel's are very useful tools."

"It's David." Violet said breaking the tension, sniffling lightly and grabbing another tissue from the box on the table that has many other used tissue's scattered across it.

"A not as useful one." Merliah quipped, taking a seat on one of the many seats of the island, leaning back against it with her arms on it. Rocky shooting her another glare.

"Merliah, be nice. That's Violet's boyfriend." Rocky reminded, Violet letting out another sob.

"I broke up with him." Violet revealed, mixed responses from her friends.

"Oh sweety, I'm so sorry." Rocky comforted, hugging the girl once more.

"I'll get the champagne." Merliah informed, starting to get up.

"Merliah! This is serious, Violet just broke up with her boyfriend, this isn't something we should celebrate." Rocky chided, gently pushing Violet away so she could grab a tissue and wipe the tears from her friends eyes.

"True, but I thought he was a jerky, cheating, scumbag from the beginning. I WAS RIGHT!" The brunette chorused, still head into the kitchen.

"Why did you break up with him Vi? Was it that you thought you two were moving too fast? Does he have to move?" Rocky asked gently, thinking of reasons for why the two had broken up. They were a sweet couple at the beginning but as time went on, the sweetness slowly faded sadly. Rocky still had hope for the two as it seemed David made Violet happy and she deserved happiness.

"Did he try to get you to go to therapy again? Hit you? Cheat on you? Run over a puppy?" Merliah provided, getting a water out of the fridge and opening it, leaning against the island once more but this time in the kitchen and leaning on it with her front, not her back.

"Must you always suggest negative reasons? I am sure it was a simple reason that doesn't involve tragedy." Rocky chided once more, trying to be optimistic. She knew that if it were a simple break up with no drama Violet wouldn't be in the state she is in now, but she liked to think positively. Especially when it came to bad situations like this.

"Tell that to your wet shoulder." Merliah countered with a large smirk, taking another sip of her water.

"David did cheat on me. I found him with another woman this morning." Violet indulged, this coming as a shock to the two, especially the red head. She knew that they two had their problems and have been distant recently, but the thought that David would actually cheat on Violet and that it is a reality boggled her. She was so focused on her distraught friend that Merliah's actions of heading to where the knife block is in the kitchen didn't register to her, plus her back was to the kitchen so that didn't help as well.

"Oh no, sweetie I am so sorry. You don't deserve to be cheated on. You are a good person. He is the one in the wrong here." Rocky comforted in a soothing tone, rubbing soothing circles into her friend's back gently, Violet taking another tissue to blow her nose.

"I'm gonna borrow this." Merliah announced as she made her way to the front door, cake knife in hand. Rocky seeing this, hurried over to stop the girl.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" "You are not going over to David's with a cake knife." Rocky deterred, getting in front of the girl with her arms outstretched in front of her, gently easing the knife from her friend surprisingly easily.

"Your right, I remember seeing a butcher knife at his place." Merliah informed and tried passing her friend, Rocky pushing her back or at least attempting to, also being careful of the knife in her hand so as to not poke herself or Merliah.

"Merliah please, I appreciate your efforts but I don't wish for any harm to be done to David despite how much this pains me." Violet told, wiping away her tears with another sniffle. She was indeed hurt by what David did. She has only had one other real boyfriend and that was in high school, Mark. She has also been on a few dates, some ended disastrous, others ended well but nothing ever really came out of them. David was very nice when the two of them met, he seemed very interested in her which made Violet happy yet shy at the same time. They did start out really strong, first few dates were nice, they honestly didn't have their first kiss until their fifth date which nearly three months into their relationship, as Violet was nervous about it. Violet's past made her a little cautious about the relationships she makes, whether they be romantic, friendship, family, any kind as she was nervous about messing it up. David did say he was fine taking things slow but at other times he seemed angered by it and wanted things to move faster. David also didn't seem to understand that Violet didn't particularly wish to talk about her past, another hiccup they encountered on many occasions. They were able to solve most of their issues peacefully though many did get constantly brought back up. School did also make things difficult as at times they had scheduling problems in spending time together and that didn't help at all. When summer time came, they seemed to be getting more and more distant, this time it being mostly on David. He wouldn't return calls or texts, be late or never show up to dates they had planned, and times they are together he is often distant and usually leaves abruptly and/or early. If he leaves it is because something came up, he forgot something he had to do, the worst times were when he got mad at her over something simple or trivial it made her wonder just what she did. Yesterday they got into a fight, Violet's birthday came up and he asked what she would want, she said she wasn't quite sure but didn't need much, this got him angry as he claimed she never knew what she wanted. This morning she went over to his apartment to try and work things out, she let herself in with the key he gave her and when she heard noises from his bedroom, found him with another woman and hurried out of there as fast as she could. He did chase after her but when he caught up to her she said they were through and hurried back to her apartment. She felt like a true idiot, thinking it over it all made sense but she was simply too blind to see, that her longest relationship with who she thought was an amazing man turned out to be a cheater who lied to her what she assumes all summer.

"Fine, for you Vi. But let me know and if I can't do it, I know a guy." Merliah informed smuggly, making her way back to the stool at the island and pulling her chips and water close, Rocky putting the knife back into the kitchen.

"If that is supposed to be reassuring, it isn't." Rocky chided as she came back into the living room and sat next to Violet again. "Is there anything we can do for you sweetie?"

"I think I just want a quiet weekend at home. Just curl up and watch some television or with a good book." Violet informed, Rocky nodding in understanding.

"No problem, anything." The redhead said, ready to comply with her roommate's request.

"Would now be a bad time to mention that Artemis called this morning and she, Wally, and the rest of the Harper's are coming in tomorrow for Vi's birthday." Merliah questioned with a raised brow, plopping another chip into her mouth, Rocky turning to glare at the brunette once more.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You know how I feel about you answering the phone and not telling what it is and who it is for." Rocky chastised, Merliah sending an angry look of her own to the former.

"Hey, I wrote it down on the notepad, so technically I did. You have only yourself to blame for not reading the pad." The tan girl countered, grabbing the pad from behind her from next to the home phone waving it around. Rocky got up and took the pad and looked at it, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"It is fine. It will be nice to see them. I think I need it." Violet assured with a kind smile. As much as she wasn't in the best mood, she would be happy to see her family and didn't want to bring them down with her not so great mood.

"We still gonna have a party? Because if not I call dibs on your cake" Merliah declared as she raised her hand, Rocky swatting at the girl with the pad but Merliah easily took it and placed it back onto the island.

"Yes, we shall have a party. But a small one please, nothing big or fancy please." Violet politely requested, Rocky nodding in understanding as Merliah whipped out her phone and started using it.

"Fancy wasn't even in the original plan, why shake it up now?" Merliah questioned with confusion in her tone and a little shrug, going straight back to typing on her phone.

"Don't worry, we will just have it here. It'll be us, your family, Fred, Harper, Vic, Bart will probably be here because of Wally and by extension Jaime, but it'll still be small." Rocky layed out the plans in mind, Violet nodding in agreement. The night sounded nice how she said it like that, perfect way to help her.

"Well I just texted Vic, Harp, Forge, Vic is free, Harp has yet to answer, and Forge said he's coming but wants to know if he can bring his roommate, Brion?" Merliah informed, something on the phone catching her attention. "Harp is coming."

Violet has heard much about Brion from her friends, especially Forager, and all were quite positive. The most negative things she heard about him were that at times he could have a temper, any other negative things were snide comments from Merliah that the others confirmed to be untrue. She has wished to meet him over the summer at some point but something always seemed to some up and stop the two from actually meeting. Even with the times that he came to the apartment she always seemed to miss him. A fair amount of the time David was a reason Violet wasn't able to meet Brion, the two having plans and such. At one point he even said he didn't want her meeting him which Violet found rather silly, this angering her boyfriend, now ex.

"Brion may come, I am interested in meeting him." Violet affirmed, Merliah nodding and the Quraci assuming she texting Forager to let him know he can bring the mysterious Brion Markov.

'-'

AN: And here we have the first chapter for Matchmaker; Forager, and next chapter we will actually see some of that matchmaking at work, here is just the introduction to the story. Also fun fact, I didn't randomly choose the name of the men in Violet's life, in the comics she was with a Mark and engaged to a David, I honestly have never read the comics this is just what I know from what I read in what Halo was like from the comics. About the whole process of choosing which story I will focus on, my readers on will be able to access the polls more easily, but for archive of our own readers you will have to comment your choice. I will add in the choices at the end of this author's note so you all will know the options, either website can comment their choices but on fanfiction there is also a poll set up for those readers. I will work on the first chapters for the others as well, I am in the process of that. I am also doing a one shot collection for Young justice which is on fanfiction and I will add it to archive as well, so far is a cute little Briolet one shot. That is all I have to say for now, until next time, let me know what you think, vote, have a lovely day, and feel the aster!

-Brion and Violet are in college in Gotham city and meet one day in a coffee and tea shop and hit it off. But lingering secrets could cause implications in any promise of a relationship for them, but they both want to make it work and are trying, while keeping their secrets as such. (The only her that he knows)

-Gabrielle has just come to the country of Markovia alone and is attacked, gravely hurt, left for dead. She is found and brought to the royal palace, recovers but with no memories. The royal family employ her as a servant and she becomes friends with Prince Brion, and perhaps something more. (Not all Markovian's are cut from the same cloth)

-Brion and Gabrielle used to date in high school but broke up shortly after, Brion missing Gabrielle greatly. The next time he sees her she doesn't remember him, or much of anything else. He wants to be with her again and doesn't wanna miss another chance with her, doing whatever he can to get her back even if she isn't the girl he remembers. (Forgotten high school sweethearts)

-Violet's parents came to Markovia when she was very young and worked in the palace, refugees fleeing from war. She has grown up in the palace and become friends with the royal family, especially Brion. Now as young adults, Violet has feelings for Brion but can never act on them as she is a servant and he a royal. What she doesn't know is she isn't the only one that wants to make it happen. (Growing up in love)

-A new meta appears and seems to know much about the heroes, all but some of the newer ones. She becomes a member of Dick's team and apart of Brion, Violet, and Forager's hive. But just what is she hiding and what is her interest in the royal and refugee? (Rocky West)

-Violet has just become an intern at Wayne industries, while on one of her errands she meets a young man named Brion. She thinks she will never see him again but might just when it turns out they swapped phones. (1-800-Phone-Swap-Briolet)

-Violet has recently awoken from a coma with no memories, no idea what happened to her. No one seems to know anything about her and she has no links to her past, except for the man that brought her to the hospital, Brion Markov. ("Do I know you?" "No, but I wish I knew you")

-Fred Bugg(Forager) decides to take it upon himself and play matchmaker to his two best friend, Violet Harper and Brion Markov. He will do whatever he can to get these two together but will his meddling help or hurt chances these two have to be together? (Matchmaker; Forager)

-Violet just got engaged to her boyfriend of two years, David, the two happy together, at least that is how it seems. All seems good but gets stirred up when an old friend of Fred Bugg comes to America to stay for a while that Violet befriends, Brion Markov. (The (Un)Happy engagement of Violet Harper)

-Inspired by the song 'I think about you' by Ross lynch, Brion and Violet met during the summer through their friend Fred, and became so themselves. But when autumn and school roles around, they might become more than friends. (I think about you)


End file.
